1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flash memories, and more particularly to data protection of flash memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory device comprises a flash memory which stores data for a host. Many software programs, such as audio files and video files, are downloaded from a website and must be stored in a flash memory device. A legal user paying money for the downloaded program may store the downloaded program in an authorized flash memory device. An illegal user who does not pay money for the downloaded program may also copy the downloaded program from an authorized flash memory device to an unauthorized flash memory device and then illegally uses the downloaded program, and a loss by a developer of the downloaded program is therefore induced. Thus, a data protection method is required to prevent protected data from being copied to an unauthorized flash memory device.